Columns
Recap Ted is trying to deal with his former boss Hammond Druthers, but when he can't, he decides to fire him. The first time he attempts to fire him, he is interrupted by fellow employees bearing a birthday cake for Hammond - it turns out that it's his birthday. The second time, Ted comes into the office one night and finds Hammond in boxers and a pajama shirt. Hammond's wife has left him, and Hammond has been sleeping at the office, which he explains teary eyed. Once again, Ted's plan is thwarted, and he takes Hammond home to sleep on his couch. Despite Ted's altruism, Hammond continues to belittle his ideas in the office. He tries to fire him again, but just as he is, Hammond is handed his divorce papers. In addition, his dog is dead. Then, the employees approach with a birthday cake, singing "Happy Birthday" to Hammond, since they were in Montreal during his real birthday celebration days before. Ted decides to fire him anyway, but Hammond suffers a heart attack in the process. Ted thinks he is joking and continues to mock him. Hammond was not faking the heart attack, and is taken away in a stretcher. Everyone forgives Ted for his mistake when he comes up with the idea of "Margarita Fridays," replete with margarita machines. Meanwhile Marshall is tormented by the picture Lily painted of him posing nude as a freshman at Wesleyan. Ted, Barney, and Robin find the painting behind the piano and have the bartender hang it up behind the bar at Maclaren's. Marshall manages to snatch it away by jumping at it. Marshall wants to spend his honeymoon in caverns, but Lily - who is up all night thinking about Barney's offer to have her paint him nude - says they can stay in Scotland using money from painting Barney. Marshall finds a more expensive castle in Scotland to stay at and tricks Barney into paying another $5000 by pretending to yell at Lily that she could not paint another nude male. Barney is upset with the painting as Lily gave him the "Ken Doll" (not painting his genitals). Continuity *Ted is the head of the architect project because of his building design, shown in Aldrin Justice. *In this episode Lily explains that she painted Marshall nude for her art class, but in Sorry Bro she says that it's because he ate her bowl of fruit. Both could be true if Lily had intended to paint her bowl of fruit for art class. Gallery columns - naked marshall.png|Barney finds nude art Columns - Ted and Hammond.png|Druthers dismisses the columns :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Columns images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode Lily explains that she painted Marshall nude for her art class, but in she says that it's because he ate her bowl of fruit. Both could be true if Lily planned to paint her bowl of fruit for art class. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall tells Ted to ask himself Who's the Boss?, a reference to the 80s TV show. Barney is the only one who answers Mona. *Ted references the alternative rock band Foo Fighters during several flashbacks. *Marshall's concern about what Lily had to do to get the money, alludes to the 1993 movie I''ndecent Proposal''. *In the Wesleyan scene where Lily proposes to Marshall about the nude painting, Marshall is seen playing Super Mario World. *In the scene where Ted finds out Druthers is sleeping at his office, they both drink from a bottle labelled "J. Buckley". A reference to the singer Jeff Buckley. Music *Whatever It Is - Ben Lee *Twilight Campfighter - Guided by Voices Other Notes *Web-exclusive videos of Marshall and Lily's honeymoon depict their trip to ScotlandLily and Marshall's Honeymoon at Hulu. Guests *Preston Bailey - Kindergartner *William Schallert - Brady *Bryan Cranston - Hammond Druthers Reception Staci Krause of IGN gave the episode 7.7 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/757/757794p1.html References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0924673/ Columns] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/columns/episode/949654/summary.html Columns] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 2